Eggnog and Techno
by Ren Apple
Summary: No Summary. I really just am too lazy to think of anything. KakaSasu


**Title: **Eggnog and Techno**  
Author:** Ren Apple

**Pairing: **KakaSasu **  
Warning: **Yaoi. OoC. Weirdness. Fluff.**  
Rating:** R**  
Word Length: **577 words and 294 words

**Summary: **No Summary. I really just am too lazy to think of anything.

---

**A/N: **For the Christmas challenge on copycock! A pinch of fluff, a dash of KakaSasu, and a whole lot of muse-less writing. I love eggnog…

The entire club stank with the stench of alcohol and sex. It was small and cramped, and hideously decorated in red and green Christmas decorations. He had completely forgotten why he was here.

Kakashi was just about to raise his glass to his lips and try to blend in with the tacky background when a figure at the tables caught his attention. The boy was standing with his side to Kakashi and he could not make out any distinct features other than the long, pale sinews of their neck.

The hair was a dark shade of black that gleamed blue in the mellow lights of the room. He studied the way those long, narrow arms moved across his slim torso lifting the soft material of the t-shirt, revealing pale skin and a firm muscular abs. He was entranced watching those hips sway sensually to the rich hum of the music before twisting away.

Kakashi adjusted him self on the wall, and tried not to focus on the fact he was incredibly turned on by just that little flash of uncovered skin. He turned his gaze away for a moment and took a long swallow of his drink. When he looked back but the ebony haired figure had disappeared.

The muscles in his back tensed. When an all too familiar voice sounded from behind him. "Kakashi-sensei." Only three people had the right to call him that.

"Sasuke."

He watched as a pale arm extended into his vision, reaching for his half empty glass on the bar. "Eggnog? Really?"

"What can I say? I love the holidays…" Chuckling, Kakashi turned to face the boy who had once been his student.

Under his mask his jaw had dropped. Smirking back at him, a milk moustache above his pouty full lips was the boy he had previously been watching.

Kakashi found he really didn't have anything to say. He just stared as Sasuke's small pink tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the remaining eggnog from his upper lip. His mind came up with multiple scenarios even his favorite series _Icha Icha Paradise_ would not find suitable for readers.

He took in the subtle changes in appearance from the boy beside him. Sasuke had grown still not enough to reach his own height of 180 cm, but Sasuke did reach up to his nose. While still retaining the lithe muscular structure of a shinobi. He also noticed his hair was definitely longer but had lost none of its gravity defying height.

His gaze drifted lower taking in the tight form fitting outfit Sasuke wore. His eyes lingered on visible flesh exposed through his mesh shirt and the low waistband of the leather pants. The erection he had neglected earlier made its presence known.

The music had changed from the frenetic techno club mix to a slow hypnotic hum of music. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand off the bar, pulling him off the stool. "Dance with me."

Sasuke squeezed Kakashi's hand in acquiesce. They swayed to the beat of the music, slow and sensuous perfectly matching the rhythm of the music. Sasuke stood flushed against him, hips pressing into his own. Kakashi raised one arm wrapping it around Sasuke's waist pulling them firmly against one another.

Couples around them may have sped up, but they remained close and unhurried. The large clock on the wall struck twelve signaling the end of the night and the beginning of a new day. "Merry Christmas, Kakashi."

Kakashi clutched Sasuke to his chest, kissing him deeply. "Merry Christmas."

**OMAKE:**

Two opened envelopes sat innocently on the kitchen table between them, ones that invited Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke to the Rookie Nine Christmas party. "I'm not going," Sasuke stated grumpily.

One grey eye narrowed. "Of course, you are going."

"But Kashi… You know all this will be is a chance for Sakura and Ino to try and catch me under the mistletoe." Sasuke glowered, his fingers idly playing with the corner of the table.

"I know but we are going, and that's final," retorted Kakashi, he was not in the mood for his boyfriend's dramatics.

Sasuke could see there was no way out of this, and if he was going to suffer so was his lover.

"Fine, but no more sex till after the party," Sasuke said as he left for his own apartment.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened comically. "What?!"

--At the Party--

The three teachers of the Rookie Nine stood casually around the punch bowl. "How have you been Kakashi? We haven't seen you lately." Kurenai asked.

Before Kakashi could respond Asuma pointed to a figure lap dancing on the table. "Kakashi isn't that one of your students?"

"Where?" Kurenai demanded, as she turned to look were Asuma had pointed. "Whoever it is sure knows how to put on a show."

Kakashi abandoned his punch to see _his_ Sasuke dancing on a table in the middle of the room, if you could really call what he was doing dancing, and oh… Sasuke had just caught his eye.

"Kakashi! Lookie! I have eggnog," shouted an inebriated Sasuke.

He quickly pulled Sasuke off the table despite the boy's complaining gestures. "Kashi! I was having fun!" Sasuke whined, while beating his fists on Kakashi's back.

He visible eye twitched. "Who spiked the eggnog?"


End file.
